yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Beginning the Jeep Tour/Seeing every species/The Mobs sneaking inside
Here is how Beginning the Jeep Tour, Seeing every species and The Mobs sneaking inside goes in Genesis Park. Outside the Research Clinic, Everyone is getting ready for the Jeep Tour. Princess Yuna: Mama, Are you coming? Princess Luna: Maybe later, Yuna. Your aunt and I are staying here and look after the babies. Emmet Brickowski: So, Jim. Are you and your sister excited for the tour? Jim: We sure are, Emmet. Wyldstyle: So are we. Isn't this great? Alexis: It sure is. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Man, I couldn't wait! Then The automatic jeeps arrived. The jeeps are colored red, blue and yellow. The numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 on the safety rails. Professor Mosquito Amber: Here they come now. These will be your tour vehicles today. Adam: Are there no drivers? Professor Mosquito Amber: No drivers, My boy. They're automatic and electric jeeps. Alexis: Look! The jeep tell us which way we're going! Jeep Voice: You are now at the Visitor Center. Lisa Simpson: I can hardly wait for the tour. Ford Pines: Are you, Sharon, Max, P.J., Bobby, Mona, Stacy, the Human Mane 10 and their pals ready, Solarna? Princess Solarna: Ready, Ford. Sunset Shimmer (Human): We're ready. We're ready! Yuna got the Journals in her saddlebag, She was followed by Jim. Princess Yuna: (sighs) Jim: Yuna, I've heard all about your adventures with your friends. Even, Dipper and Mabel. Princess Yuna: Really? Jim: Yeah. Princess Yuna: This is getting out of hooves. Yuna got into the next jeep. Then, Jim following her. Princess Yuna: (write on Journal 3) "Dear, Journal. I was having a fun time at a place called, "Genesis Park". It wasn't so bad, Compared with a couple of new friends, Professor Mosquito Amber's grandfoals, Alexis and Jim." Jim: Anyway, I was on an exploration with our uncle, Raptor Claw. He was with our grandpa and we.... Princess Yuna: (closes the door) Alexis: Sorry about Jim, He get's excited sometimes. Princess Yuna: I notice. King Solar Flare: You and your friends have fun, Yuna. Princess Yuna: We will, Grandpapa. The first jeep, Sharon, Solarna, Max, P.J., Bobby, Mona, Stacy, the Human Mane 10, their friends, Hooves, Yuna, Snowdrop, Jeremiah, Sunries, Sunlight, Jubilee, Flurry Heart and Skyla. The second jeep, Twila, Lilly, Nyx and Emerald. The third jeep, Golden Apple, Willow Apple, Apple Feather and Treasurer. The fourth jeep, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Quaker. The fifth jeep, Lucky Horseshoe, Lucky Penny, Game Player and Game Facer. The sixth jeep, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie and Red Beret. The seventh jeep, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire and Stary. The eighth jeep, Zeñorita Cebra, Cream Puff, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. The ninth jeep, Orange Cake, Jennifer, Moon Shoe, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet. The tenth jeep, Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly made room for Alexis and Jim. The eleventh jeep, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet. Twelfth jeep, Rainbow Chakra, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse and Time Line. The thirteenth jeep, Dipper, Mabel, Phineas, Ferb, their friends, Vanellope, Scrappy and the Brown Brothers. Rarity: Ta ta, Emerald! Princess Luna: Bye, Yuna. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Hiro: Have fun! Vice Principal Luna: Be careful! So, the foals are on the Jeep Tour. The Journals were glowing, The adventure begins. The tour begins as they went into the enclosure of the Paleozoic Era. Radio (on the jeep): Welcome to Genesis Park. Please remain seated, Keep all grips on the Jeep at all times. Sunbeam: That is so cool. Time Line: Indeed. Britney Sweet: Who do we have here? King Kong? Scrappy-Doo: Good one, Britney. Rarity (Human): (painting her nails blue) The gates closed as all the jeeps entered, They were at the Paleozoic Era. Radio (on the jeep): If you look on your right, You will see the Gorgonopsid from the Permian Era. Snowdrop: Where is it? Radio (on the jeep): One of the largest carnivores of prehistoric times. The goat was brought out in the open, The Gorgonopsid is ready to catch its prey. Goat: (bleats) The jeeps stops where it is. The goat was at the open. Sweetie Belle (Human): A goat? You're kidding me. Princess Yuna: The Gorgonopsid is going to eat the goat. (sees the Gorgonopsid attacking the goat and consumed it) Next, They're at the enclosure of the Mesozoic Era. Radio (on the jeep): If you look on your left, You'll see a herd of Sauropod Dinosaurs of each species. The Sauropods roaming free across the area, A few alphas were leading them. Princess Sharon: Aren't they wonderful, Yuna? Princess Yuna: They sure are, Sharon. Princess Solarna: Every spices of Sauropod Dinosaurs moving in herds together. Starlight Glimmer (Human): Amazing! The jeeps stops at the crossing as each plant eating herds come by. Meanwhile, Luna, Celestia, And the groups joined Professor Amber as they viewed the monitor where Yuna and her friends now have gone into the enclosure of the Cenozoic Era. Princess Luna: They're now at the Cenozoic Era Enclosure. Prince Isamu: (fussing for Yuna) Princess Luna: Now, Now, Isamu. It's alright. You're big sisters are doing fine. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (fussing for Sharon) Princess Celetsia: It's okay, Indy and Anna. It's okay. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: I just hope Twilight will do okay. Professor Mosquito Amber: You see, Thomas. What you are about to witness is how the creatures from the Cenozoic Era dominate. Thomas: I see what you mean, Professor. Misako: Have you ever seen anything like it? Dipper Clone #9: I sure never did. Scrooge McDuck: Not to worry, Drake. Gosalyn and the wee ones are doing fine. Darkwing Duck: I hope you're right, Mr. McDuck. Sensei Garmadon: And no danger either. Garmadon was getting suspicious, He was getting too caucus. Meanwhile, Mr. Winkie was undercover with Sarousch calling him. Mr. Winkie: Yes, Sir? Sarousch: (on the phone) Remember, Gather the others and bring me the embryos. And no matter what happens, Bring me as a few as you can. Then, Search for the Journals so we can free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. You have by Eight o'clock, Meet me at the East Coast. Mr. Winkie: You got it, Sarousch. East Coast, Eight o'clock! Mr. Winkie went to gather the others. Meanwhile, the foals are at the Cenozoic Era Enclosures. They could see prehistoric mammals and birds. Alexis: Would you look at that. Jim: This is so cool. Scrappy-Doo: If only Uncle Scooby can see this. Princess Skyla: Look, Yuna! Woolly Mammoths! Princess Yuna: And look! Woolly Rhinos! Princess Sharon: They're amazing! Bart Simpson: Ay Caramba! Princess Yuna: They sure are. Honker Muddlefoot: According to my knowledge, No one has ever seen them for thousands of years. Gilbert Goof: No kidding. Twilight Sparkle (Human): This is so amazing. Bubba the Cave Duck: Triceratops reminds Bubba of Tootsie. Fluttershy (Human): You don't say, Bubba. Louie: Us too, Fluttershy. Rarity (Human): I for one enjoyed exploring. Yuna notice some animal sick in the enclosure as she got out of the car. Stanley Pines: Hey, Yuna, Where's you going? Princess Yuna: There's a sick animal out there, I gotta go check it out. Ford Pines: Yuna, Wait! Then, Stanley and Ford went after them as the rest of Yuna's friends follow them. Princess Jubilee: I was right. No one could have predicted Yuna from suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle! Princess Sharon: Yuna! (she jumps out too and follows her into a field) Applejack (Human): Get back here! Apple Bloom (Human): Wait for us! Princess Flurry Heart: Slow down! Princess Skyla: Wait up! Princess Jubilee: And there's another example. So, They kept on following them. In the control room, Mosquito Amber, Raptor Claw, and Incubator stare at the video monitor incredulously as everyone now pouts out of the cars and follows Yuna down the hill. The Jeeps roll on slowly, empty, their doors hanging open. Sensei Garmadon: And that is how Princess Yuna resurrected, revived and freed me from the Cursed Realm. Professor Mosquito Amber: Very remarkable, Mr. Garmadon. Doctor Incubator: Uh, Professor Amber? With that warned, Professor Mosquito Amber was shocked. Professor Mosquito Amber: Stop the program! Stop the program! With programs needing to be stopped, Raptor Claw where they were. Raptor Claw: There you are! How many times did I tell you we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors! Tyrone: Oops. Tyrone knew it was a mistake. Meanwhile, A sick Indricotherium is being nurtured. Princess Yuna: Duchess Petunia? What're you doing here? Duchess Petunia: I was sent by Princess Cornelia so I can cure any sickness the animals have. Hooves: Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing? Grenda: I sure have, Hooves. Ford Pines: Incredible! Jim: Oh, Wow! An Indricotherium! Babs Seed (Human): Look how big it is. Duchess Petunia: Don't be scared. Come on, It's okay. She's sick. Snowdrop: Oh, Is she okay? Armor Bride: She's a little sick. Must be something poisonous it took. Then, Snowdrop felt it's breathing. It was breathing softly, She couldn't get back on her feet. Snowdrop: I feel her breathing. Princess Yuna: Will she be okay? Duchess Petunia: (using her healing spell) She'll be just fine once she's fed well enough. This that much spell, Petunia used her unicorn magic to heal the Indricotherium. Princess Solarna: Let's take a look. Princess Sharon: Look at it's saliva. That's interesting. Yuck. (examining it's sample) What do you make of it? Duchess Petunia: It appears to be something it ate was toxic. Princess Solarna: Now, What? Princess Sharon: We have to see the droppings. Scander: It's droppings? Mabel Pines: Sounds gross. Rarity (Human): Eew! Rainbow Dash (Human): Sick! Max Goof: I'd rather not look at it. P.J.: Me either, I've seen enough. Zeñorita Cebra: (researching for the cure on Journal #7) My Mama and I did some research on medicines of animals, I'm sure there is some cure that can be useful. Duchess Petunia: That'll do, Zeñorita. So, She witness the right healing brue for the animal sickness. In the control room, Mosquito Amber and Incubator are watching the video monitors, displeased about something. Doctor Incubator is looking at one that gives them a view from the beach, looking out at the ocean. The clouds beyond are almost black with a tropical storm. Doctor Incubator: That storm center hasn't dissipated or changed course. We're going to have to cut the tour short, I'm afraid. Pick it up again tomorrow where we left off. Professor Mosquito Amber: You're sure we have to? Doctor Incubator: It's not worth taking the chance, Professor. Raptor Claw: (into phone) Sustain winds 45 knots. Professor Mosquito Amber: (nods) Tell them when they get back to the cars. Raptor Claw: (into phone) Thank you, Professor Utonium. Doctor Incubator: Ladies and gentlemen, Last shuttle to the dock leaves in approximately five minutes. Drop what you are doing and leave now. Sensei Garmadon: The ships are on their way. Tyrone: Let's just hope they get here soon, It'll take a miracle for the storm to last shortly. The ships passengers, food supplies, embryos, first aid kits and animal food came in time. Just as the storm arrives, Mosquito Amber was furious to end the tours. Professor Mosquito Amber: (pound at his desk) BLAST!! With the foals, Solarna and Sharon examine the animal dung. Nyx: That was one big pile of scat. Disgusting! Princess Yuna: Gross. Gideon Gleeful: Nasty. Rarity (Human): I think I'm gonna be sick! Emerald: Me too. Pacifica Northwest: Me three. Dollar Fancy: Same here. Rarity (Human), Emerald, Gideon, Pacifica and Dollar Fancy put on gas mask from the stench. Princess Solarna: (digging herbs from the dung with her magic and suit on) I found it. Princess Flurry Heart: Is she better? Princess Skyla: What do you think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I don't know. Then, The storm was coming. The Journals were glowing as a warning. Princess Yuna: Come on, Let's get back to the jeeps. Stanley Pines: I'll catch up soon. Duchess Petunia: You little ones go on, (petting the Indricotherium) I'll stay here and look after her until she's well again. The foals, children, Solarna, Sharon, Max, P.J., Bobby, Mona, Stacy, the Human Mane 10 and their friends hurried to the tour jeeps and the Journals in the saddlebag. Soon, Ford, Solarna, Sharon, Max, P.J., Bobby, Mona, Stacy, the Human Mane 10 and their friends kept them together. At the control room, The others were getting worried about the foals. Professor Mosquito Amber: Well, King Solar Flare, I hope you've approved of my own theme park. King Solar Flare: Indeed I am, Professor Amber. You have done well. Larry: Hey! Look! It's Alexis and Jim with Yuna and the others! Princess Luna: And they're still in the Enclosures of the Cenozoic Era. Ellie: I hope they're alright. Misako: Don't worry, They're very brave and very civilized. Sensei Wu: All we can do for now is wait for their safe return. Bud Gleeful: Let's hope they'll make it, Wu. Professor Mosquito Amber: We'll need lockable access on the vehicle doors next time. Raptor Claw: Quiet, All of you! They're approaching to the Smildon paddock. Shining Armor (Human): Let's hope it stays locked. The TV Screen shows Yuna and her friends. Everyone looked at the monitor. Ford is helping Solarna and Sharon watch them. Garmadon and the Dipper Clones set out to investigate. With the Mob of Thugs, They finally got together waiting for their chance. Flim: All clear. Flam: All right, Guys. Now's our chance. Heff Heffalump: Okay, Flam. Stan Woozle: Come on, Heff. Let's go! Lobster Mobster: We're taken over these embryos, See. Now to cut off the power. Da Shrimp: Excuse me for asking, Boss, But why do we have to turn off the power? Lobster Mobster: So that nobody will suspect us. Stan Woozle: Point taken, Lobster. Mr. Winkie: (cuts the master wire) The powers went off as the Mob moves on. Then, Flim and Flam went into the embryo cold storage and opens up the storage tubes. Flam: Got a couple. Flim: Got a few. Flam: Got a lot more. Flim: (grabs the embryos) Let's go! The Mob ran off as they leave the center, They started to search for the Journals out in this jungle. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225